


Boy's Weekend

by robrob101



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robrob101/pseuds/robrob101
Summary: Phil is excited to spend the whole weekend with Luke. But after seeing something he knows he shouldn't have, the father/son weekend takes a turn.
Relationships: Luke Dunphy/Phil Dunphy
Kudos: 5





	Boy's Weekend

Honey, have you seen my black heels?” Claire shouted to Phil as he lay in bed.   
It woke him with a fright, and he rolled over to check his phone as it read 6:58 am. Two minutes before his alarm.   
“Phil! Heels! Have you seen them?” Claire snapped.   
“What? Oh, no I haven’t. What’s with the rush?” he asked.   
“I have to be at Dad’s in 20 mins to make our flight for ClosetCon. You didn’t forget, did you?” she groaned at him.   
“What? No, of course not.” Phil said, lying. “So, you’re going to be in Vegas for the weekend; Haley is gone on that girl’s trip; and Alex is up at Caltech. Which leaves Luke and I with a boy’s weekend.” he chuckled.   
“Yep, you’re all caught up. Alright I’ll just have to leave the shoes. Ok, Phil, honey, I’ve really got to go now. Bye” Claire said before planting a kiss on Phil’s forehead.   
“Safe flight” replied Phil as he lazily pulled himself out of bed. 

He slipped on his slippers and walked into the bathroom. He stripped down and kicked off his blue plaid lose fit boxers and caught them with his left hand in one quick motion.   
“Today is going to be a good day” he thought to himself before tossing the boxers into the laundry hamper and setting his phone down on the counter. He turned the shower knob all the way around and hopped into the steaming hot shower. He began scheming all the fun he and Luke could get up to this weekend without the girls around. They could have breakfast for dinner, have a trampolining competition, even go paintballing! He was certain of one thing; this was going to be a weekend that neither of them were going to forget anytime soon. Once he got finished drying off, he walked back into his bedroom and began to get dressed. He knew that today was going to be a chill at home day, so he slipped on some tight white Calvin Klein boxer briefs and through one some grey sweatpants and a simple navy t-shirt. He ran up the hall and knocked on Luke’s door shouting:  
“Wake up buddy! It’s boy’s weekend and we’ve got a big day ahead of us”.  
Luke opened the door while yawning and sleepily stretched. He was wearing nothing but some tight red boxer briefs. He was sporting a sizeable bulge too. Phil glanced down at his son’s crotch for a split second before looking back up to meet Luke’s eyes. He knew what he just did was wrong, but he kind of wanted to look again. He cleared his throat before saying:  
“Why don’t we take it easy today. It’s not often we get a free house to ourselves.”  
“Sounds good to me” Luke replied, with a hint of tiredness to his voice. “I’m just gonna have a quick shower first.”  
“Sure thing buddy, I’ll go down and start getting breakfast ready” Phil said before they parted ways. Phil ran down the stairs and slipped at that same step he keeps meaning to fix and exclaimed “Cheese and crackers!”. 

Once he reached the kitchen, he got the coffee brewing and reached for his phone from his pocket.   
“Damn, where is it?” he said quietly to himself before he came to the realisation that he had left it in the bathroom. He wondered had Luke gotten into the shower yet or did he still have a chance to retrieve it. He climbed back up the stairs and made his way towards the bathroom when he suddenly could hear something. He could hear the shower running and he knew it wasn’t that. The sound was low and quiet, and he stopped in his tracks to listen out and see what it was. The sound was still going and must’ve been getting louder. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom, so he tiptoed his way across the hall to the bathroom door. He pressed his ear up against the door and began to listen intently. Muffled under the sound of the water escaping the shower head, Phil could hear deep moaning and he knew it could only mean one thing. He felt his dick harden at the thought of what was happening at the opposite end of this door. He slowly moved his head and set his eye up against the keyhole and started to peak through.   
His line of vision was met with a sight to behold. In the shower stood a naked Luke with his back facing the door. He had his right-hand tugging on himself and his left hand firmly gripping one of his big ass cheeks. Phil couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had known for ages that of course his son would be jerking off by now. He had just turned 18, he was an adult. But Phil had never really thought about it before. But now he can’t believe that he never thought about it. His son was all grown up.  
Luke turned himself around and Phil now had the perfect view of Luke’s full-frontal display. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy’s dick. It was big, very big. Must’ve been 7 inches. Phil pulled out his own dick, all 8 inches of his manhood and began jerking. Luke was getting louder and louder and then all of a sudden, he erupted with cum. But that wasn’t what shocked Phil. It was the words Luke shouted that caused him to freeze in that spot.   
“Oh Dad. Oh, fuck yeah, Dad!” Luke moaned.  
He was stunned. His son had been masturbating to him. He couldn’t believe it. Phil felt he was going to cum too, but he quickly tucked his dick away and quietly went back down the stairs. 

About 10 minutes later, Luke entered the kitchen wearing some loose-fitting black basketball shorts and a plain white tee. He greeted his Dad and began pouring himself a cup of coffee. Phil was still hard as a rock from what he had witnessed his son doing, and decided he was going to make sure Luke got what he wanted.   
While they were chatting about whatever embarrassing mistake Manny had made yesterday, Phil decided to give Luke a taster of what he was after. He went to skirt passed his son, but because of the tight space he grabbed onto Luke’s waist and edged passed him, all the while making sure his boner pressed up against his son’s juicy ass. Luke let out a light moan which he quickly disguised as a cough before he changed the topic of conversation. But Luke felt his Dad’s dick and enjoyed it. He immediately felt himself get hard. He turned around and faced his Dad and stared at Phil’s big bulge. He couldn’t believe his eyes. But he noticed Phil was staring right back at his and his face flushed red in embarrassment.   
“Don’t be embarrassed, Luke. It’s just morning wood, it happens to all of us. See, I’ve got it too” Phil said reassuringly to his son while gesturing to his own boner, although he knew full well that Luke had already noticed it.   
“Sorry, Dad. But… it is embarrassing. I feel stupid” sighed Luke.   
“Hey, buddy, it’s completely natural. Nothing to get upset over. Trust me. I’ve been in your shoes before”.   
“You have?” Luke asked despairingly.   
“Of course I have. Here, let’s sit on the couch and I’ll tell you about. You’ll be more embarrassed for me by the end of this story than you are for yourself right now!” Phil said while moving towards the living room.   
“Ok” Luke chuckled, following in behind his dad. 

Phil sat down on the couch first and patted the spot next to him signalling to Luke to sit down. Luke sat down feeling very awkward but was happier to be sitting since his bulge would be less noticeable now. Phil stretched his arm and rested it along the back of the couch in behind and cleared his throat before telling his story.  
“Ok Luke. Now I want you to know I’ve never told anyone this story before. Not even your Mom, so this stays here between you and me.” Phil explained with a serious tone.   
“Really Dad? Ok, I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Luke replied.   
“Well, here it is. I suppose I better start from the start. I was a little younger than you at the time, about 16, and my Mom and Dad weren’t home. It was a summer day, and I woke up feeling incredibly horny. I had a hard on like you wouldn’t believe! I had slept naked because it had been so warm, so when I woke up, I couldn’t help but start jerking off. Now this was long before the time of internet porn, and I had practically stuck the pages of my Dad’s magazines together with cum. So I had to find something else to jerk to. At the time we had this insanely hot neighbour, her name was Valerie. Fuck, I haven’t thought about her in a long time.” Phil continued.   
“What was she like?” Luke curiously asked.   
“She was as sexy as they came. She was older, I’d say mid to late 30s, and she was married and had two kids. Her youngest was only a couple months old and she was still breastfeeding, and you wouldn’t believe the size of those things. You know the way I have a thing for powerful black women? Well, she basically invented this for me. She was out in their garden mowing their lawn which I could see from my bedroom, and she was sweating. She kept dabbing herself dry but couldn’t help that she was so wet. I was jerking off while looking at her, imagining getting to suck on those titties...” Phil let out a moan and touched his crotch.   
Luke glanced down at his father’s crotch and couldn’t take his eyes off the bulging sight.   
“Well anyways, my Dad barged into my room and caught me mid act, I didn’t even think he was home. Turns out he was, and he looked at me and said ‘God damn, son! What are you looking at?’ And I pointed out my window at Valerie. My dad let out a moan and started rubbing his crotch before he turned to me and said ‘Grab that lube and don’t tell your mother!”  
“Oh my gosh!” Luke exclaimed. “Did you two…”  
“Yep.” Phil interrupted. “We both jerked off to Valerie, together. We even stroked each other’s dicks! Probably the best jerk off I’ve ever had.”   
Luke was stunned. He couldn’t help but be turned off at the thought of his Dad and Grandad jerking off together. He looked back down at his Dad’s bulge. Phil slowly grabbed Luke’s hand and placed it on his crotch.

“Ar-Are you sure, D-Dad?” Luke asked in a whisper.   
“Luke, I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” Phil said with absolute certainty. He leaned into Luke, and closed his eyes, before he met his lips. He gently kissed him at first. Tenderly. He wasn’t sure if he had done the right thing or not. But he felt Luke kissing him back; harder and harder. Luke began to stroke Phil’s dick through his sweatpants. He slipped his hand inside the sweatpants and began to rub him over his boxer briefs. Phil moved from Luke’s lips down to his neck. He lifted Luke’s t-shirt off and marvelled at the sight of the son’s bare chest. Luke copied him and removed Phil’s t-shirt, exposing his Dad’s hairy chest. Phil began to play with Luke’s nipples. Luke was living his dream and started to feel more confident.   
“Suck my titties like you always wanted to suck Valerie’s.” Luke demanded.   
Phil dived into Luke’s chest and began sucking Luke’s nipples. Luke moaned a deep and seductive moan. Phil sat up and pulled off his sweatpants and boxers, unleashing all 8 inches of his dick. He then pulled off Luke’s shorts and boxers and put his hand around Luke’s dick. Phil started to jerk Luke’s dick, when Luke leaned in and whispered in his ear:  
“Tell me how big Grandpa Frank is.”  
“Well, his is a little shorter than yours or mine. About 6 inches, which is still above average. But his is monstrously thick. Don’t know how my Mom even managed to take it!”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah! Dunphy men have big dicks. That’s what my Dad always told me. Now, let’s see if my big dick can fit in your mouth.” Phil said with a grin on his face.   
Phil stood up and Luke moved onto his knees, taking Phil’s dick in his hand, and edging his mouth towards the head. He slowly slid about half of the dick into his mouth, and out, and in, and out again. He started to get slightly faster with every motion. Phil threw his head back in pleasure and muttered:  
“Good boy.”  
He took hold of the back of Luke’s head and started to make him go down further and further on his big dick. Luke did as he was instructed and soon enough, he was a natural. He gripped onto Phil’s ass with one of his hands for support while he used the other to suck his dick. Luke gave Phil’s ass a slap which caused his Dad to moan in pleasure. He did it again and squeezed it upon impact.   
Phil than motioned for his son to stand up before meeting him with a kiss. Phil then turned Luke around and positioned him on the couch with his son’s ass facing him.   
“Look at that perfect ass” he commented. “So big and fat.” He then slapped his son’s ass.   
Phil spat on his dick and stroked it a few times before he lowered himself to meet Luke’s hole. He gently licked it at first, before devouring into it. Luke let out streams of moans while he was being ravaged by his Dad’s tongue. All the while Phil kept slapping Luke’s bubble butt. He then spat onto Luke’s ass and attempted to slide his dick in.   
“Don’t you need lube?” Luke asked.   
“We’re going to try it without lube.” Phil cheekily replied.   
He very slowly moved the tip of his dick in, constantly reassuring his son. He kept going until he met Luke’s ass with the base of his dick. He kept moving slowly to ease his son in, before quickening the base. Before he knew it, Phil was thrusting into Luke faster than he could believe. It was no trouble for Luke though. The young man was shouting and moaning louder than he ever did whilst masturbating. The slap of Phil’s balls off of Luke’s ass was ringing throughout the house. Phil then remarked:  
“Fuck, I’m getting close. I’m gonna cum!”   
He pulled out and moved Luke back onto his knees and came all over his son’s face. His load was bigger than he expected. It coated Luke’s face hitting his eyes, nose and even getting in his mouth. Phil bent down and passionately kissed Luke, feeling his own cum on his son’s tongue. He then pulled away saying:  
“We better get cleaned up if we’re going to be having a whole weekend of fun."


End file.
